1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer member that is used in an electronic device such as a wristwatch or a mobile phone and absorbs shock, a shock buffering structure of an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shock buffering structure of a wristwatch is known in which buffer members that have elasticity, such as rubber, are arranged in a plurality of areas between a wristwatch case and a watch module housed inside the wristwatch case, which absorb external shock to protect the watch module, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2000-046964.
In this structure, some of the plurality of buffer members are arranged circularly in the peripheral edge portion of the top surface of the watch module and elastically absorb shock from the top surface side of the wristwatch case. The other buffer members are arranged in a plate shape on the undersurface of the watch module and elastically absorb shock from the undersurface side of the wristwatch case.
In a shock buffering structure of a wristwatch such as this, the buffer members are each composed of a material having elasticity, such as rubber. Therefore, when the wristwatch case receives an external shock, the shock is absorbed by the elastic deformation of the plurality of buffer members by this shock. As this is a structure which buffers a shock, the impact resistance rate is heightened. However, there is a characteristic in that a shock is difficult to be absorbed or easily reduced. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a shock cannot be alleviated efficiently.